Just Another Fantasy
by fergfighter
Summary: Luna spies her crush once again in the great hall and can't stop thinking about her. Rated M for the final scene  Gets quite lemon-y but nothing too hardcore . Just a short i wrote in an hour because i was bored. Hope you enjoy you smutty Luna fans ;


Just Another Fantasy

Watching her from only meters away was almost hypnotic to Luna, she didn't walk, but floated along the great hall's glimmering floors towards the Slytherin table. Her shining black shoes tapped in rhythm with her mesmeric hip motions. She had to snap out of it. "You don't even like girls" Luna thought. But each mental image she could conceive sprang to life, inviting Luna to embrace her scarlet lips. She couldn't concentrate. She slammed her books shut. "I have to go" Luna said with a stammer, Ginny and Susan looked befuddled, as Luna left them early for bed.

Luna Lovegood sped along the edges of the stairwell, only tapping each step with the tip of her feet to achieve the fastest speed possible without looking suspicious. Begrudgingly she continued her ascent of the tower, towards her common room. She approached her least favourite thing in the castle. Dull and bronze, the gargoyle doorknob chirped and let out a malicious grin as Luna approached. "Evening Loony!" sniggered the golem.

"Quiet" Luna firmly proclaimed, making it clear she had no time to rise to his insults.

"I see... Well then Loony, 'The man who makes it does not need it. The man who buys its does not use it. The man who uses it doesn't know he is.' What is it?"

"A coffin, obviously"

"Ooh Quicker than usual my dear, in a bit of a hurry are we? Things playing on loonies min-"

Luna was happy to twist his head around, stifling his unimaginative jabs at humour. She swiftly entered the bathroom, making sure to charm the door locked after she'd entered. Luna was alone...

She cast away her Ravenclaw robes to the corner of the room, followed soon by: her jumper, skirt, shoes, tie and shirt. She was left slightly shaking in the cold of the pure white wash room. She turned on the hottest taps hanging above the giant main pool, if only to heat the air in the room. The sapphire coloured granite of the pools bed reflected against the lanterns lit in the room, and those in tandem with the water now settling in the bath, thus creating a beautiful shimmering effect on the cold black ceiling. Luna looked in the mirror that stood as high as the ceiling. What did she see? A skinny girl; pale, bland, boring. How could she attract the attention of her? She was exciting and popular, everything Luna was not. Luna turned away, peeled her underwear and socks from her now sweating body. She dipped, then relaxed in the bath, and let her thoughts consume her.

Luna now dry, lay in her bed. The curtains shut and a silence charm cast around the frame (Luna didn't appreciate visitors). A small navy, leather bound book lay in front of her, open on a page marked 13th December 1997. She thought for a moment, running the feathers of the quill across her plump lips. Plump lips. Why couldn't she get this girl out of her head? Luna began to write quickly, throwing her feelings at the parchment.

Dear Diary,

She was in the great hall again at breakfast, and again at lunch, and dinner. Every time she sat almost opposite me, she always glances at me, smirking every time she passes, out of fondness or out of sheer ridicule I don't know. Does she know what she's doing to me? To my mind? I've never been so confused in my life, nor in love.

Luna stopped and stared at the words she just wrote. She was barely thinking as she noted the phrase, 'Nor in love'. Luna swept her long blonde hair away from her eyes with both hands, but couldn't bear to take them away, longing only for them to be her Slytherin fantasies nimble fingers. She let them linger for a moment. Then began to softly graze her head with her right hand, while slowly stroking her cheek, and then neck with her left. She rocked her head back against the pillow, shifting her body weight down towards the centre of the bed. Her right hand descended from her flowing locks, instead to unfasten her night shirt. After the first two buttons were absent she used her left hand to adventure inside, rubbing her right breast softly, and circling the pink nipple to make it hard. suddenly Luna's imagination had begun to run wild! Soon her shirt was being removed tenderly by her lover. She stared at Luna's quivering body, now topless, but with remaining shorts. She then looked Luna in the eyes, her beautiful, dark, marine coloured eyes met Luna's enormous steely grey ones. Luna's heart began to race, she felt a perfect connection to her. Her crimson lips met Luna's eagerly, making Luna's cheeks tingle with delight. Luna felt her short, soft, black hair tickle her cheeks and forehead. Her hips bucked as she had only now noticed her hands journeying down the curves of her body, exploring it like a land of unknown pleasures. The tips of her nails scratched her soft inner thighs as she bit Luna's pale neck. Luna let out a short, sharp gasp of ecstasy. Her lover grinned and the thought of Luna having and uncontrollable orgasm by her own hand. Her hands were now quickly rubbing Luna's G-Spot and clitoris with ease and rhythm. Luna grabbed either side of her head and locked their lips passionately, a blur of pink and crimson lipstick barely visible under the fast exchanging tongues of the two girls. Luna's pussy began to tighten around her slender fingers. She could feel herself approaching her climax. With one final, firm pump using three fingers Luna gave in, letting out a long scream of pleasure while she left her fingers inside for a few seconds to accentuate the moment. Luna recovered from her moment of pure bliss, and opened her eyes to find her gone.

Luna's heart sank.

She crawled over to her diary, still quivering from her experience. She shakily picked up her quill and noted beneath her previous paragraph...

"I guess some things are too good to be true."


End file.
